Ice Tales
by raven candle
Summary: So.. This is mah first fic and I'm super excited! But it's probably crap.. Anyway Japan gets a crazy idea and decides to drag Greece along! But we soon get in a little trouble and Greece as always will save Japan! And soon we get a little confession..


a/n: This was idea came up with a while back. But the craziest thing about is how I came up with it! I mean seriously, it was odd yet awesome inspiration! XD I tell you at the end so keep reading! P.S The story is kinda suckish. P.S.S review plzzz!

…oooo…OOO…oooo…

Kiku stared up at the snow falling outside his window. He turned to his television to see the temperature for today. 'Hmm … 35 degrees.' This made Kiku definitely sure the lake near his home would be frozen. This gave Kiku a great idea. He grabbed the phone and called his close friend. He heard a few rings then a soft calm voice. "Hello?" "Hello, Heracles-san. I was wondering if you would like to come over, I had an excellent idea." " Sure, but what is this 'excellent idea' of yours?" "You will soon find out. So hurry soon." "Alright, bye." " Bye." And with that Kiku became excited as ever.

…oooo…OOO…oooo…

As soon as Kiku heard the bell, he ran straight towards the door. He welcomed his friend with a hug and let him in. He handed him tea and began to explain his 'excellent idea'. "Well, Heracles-san I was wondering if you would like to go ice skating with me today?" Kiku asked. "Ice skating? Are you sure? Is it that cold already?" "It should be. There's a lake near my house that should be frozen solid by now." Kiku stated. Heracles thought for a moment, then thought …'It should okay.' "Okay, sounds fun." Heracles said cheerfully. "Great!" Kiku cheered back. Soon later on they arrived bundled up with their skates on. Kiku surprisingly got the hang of it pretty quickly. As for Heracles it was pretty hard for him to at least get to the middle of the lake with Kiku. "Heracles-san, are you sure your okay?" Kiku asked. "I-I'm fine." said Heracles as he wobbled over the ice. (_Crack!)_ Heracles flinched at the sound and looked directly towards Kiku. "Kiku, I don't think this is safe!" Heracles shouted at Kiku who appeared to be twirling on the other side of the lake, enjoying himself. " What did you say, Heracles-san?" _(Crack!) _Heracles flinched again at the noise. With all his might Heracles shouted again at Kiku. "Kiku! Hurry, get off the ice! It's not thick enou-" _(Splash) _With that Heracles ran straight to where he heard the big splash. Kiku's head popped back up, and when it did he started screaming and breathing heavily. Heracles reached for Kiku's arm and yanked with all he could to pull Kiku out. As soon as he did he carried him off of the ice and straight home. Heracles was incredibly worried when Kiku began shivering in his arms. Once he brought him home he laid him down and wrapped him in a warm blanket, while he ran him a nice, hot bath. Kiku soon began to awaken when Heracles came back. When Heracles saw he was awake he ran to him and hugged him tightly. Kiku hugged back and blushed deeply when he felt Heracles warmth. He felt strange because he actually liked being held by Heracles. So when Heracles soon let go he felt kind of sad. "Kiku I was so worried!" 'he was worried about me?' Kiku thought as he blushed again. Heracles soon noticed the blush and asked "Kiku are you feeling okay?" "Y-Yes." Kiku stuttered. "Well come on, I drew you a bath. Come to think of it, I might join you. I'm feeling pretty cold right now." Kiku began to grow hot at the thought of having a bath with Heracles. "You don't mind do you?" asked Heracles. Kiku's face became completely flustered and he just couldn't say no to Heracles. "Um… n-not at all." said Kiku. Later Kiku and Heracles began undressing. Luckily, Kiku was facing toward the wall so Heracles couldn't catch him becoming as red as a strawberry. When they got to the bath Kiku got a chance to really look at Heracles' body. Heracles was a pretty strong man so Kiku kind of expected that he would have big strong chest. If fact, Kiku couldn't even take his eyes off of it. Pretty soon his ears started growing hot. Kiku began to be thankful for Heracles drawing this nice warm bath for him. And what luck, he even got to enjoy it with him! "Th-Thank you for taking care of me, Heracles-san. I-I really appreciate it." Kiku stuttered out. "It was no trouble, but please promise me you'll be extremely careful! I don't want anything like that happening to you again. You had me scared." "I'm sorry, Heracles-san.." Kiku apologized again. Soon he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. His face soon grew hot again. "As long as you're okay… That's all that matters…" Heracles looked at Kiku and began to notice how red he was. "Are you alright..?" asked Heracles. "I'm fine.." Kiku replied. "Are you sure?" Heracles began to inch his face closer to Kiku's. As he did, Kiku took his chances and placed his lips onto Heracles'. Heracles was quite shocked by Kiku's boldness considering his shy character. But he actually enjoyed it. Once their lips had parted Heracles became very confused. "Kiku..?" He had grew quiet for a moment then responded. "Heracles-san, I like you.."


End file.
